


A Memory Shared Lives Forever

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Background Relationships, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Sabine brings a data pad with a memory for Kanan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr, devilangel657 gave the following:
> 
>  
> 
> _What they need is somehow getting records of the jedi temple or something for the ghost crew to view Depa Billaba and her padawan Caleb Dume or just the way of life before and during the clone wars._

“Found something!” Sabine called, even as she pushed into the lounge, ignoring the greetings. Her eyes locked on Kanan, not that he could really see it. He had felt her scrutiny, just before she plopped a pad down, and set it to project its message.

“Now, Initiates, my padawan and I will demonstrate the opening maneuvers of Form I for you to study,” came the voice of memory, for Kanan, as all of the crew watched a graceful woman in the projection, a boy that was so young at her side.

“I’m right; it’s you,” Sabine said softly as the recording fizzled out. “That was all I could recover. Not sure how it got mixed in with the crates of data pads, but… it’s yours.”

“Yes, it is me. And thank you, Sabine.” He could have a memory of her voice that wasn’t warning him to run, wasn’t the death cries he’d imagined.

Hera shifted a little and placed her foot solidly beside his under the table, while making room for Sabine to sit beside her. For a moment, the whole family was silent, and then Ezra broke it.

"Never knew Jedi could be beautiful," he said.

Sabine laughingly agreed, and Kanan's cheeks flamed up with embarrassment… but he had had one of the most beautiful masters. She had been damaged, broken and remade like a piece of art Sabine had shown him once, with precious metals filling the cracks.

Depa Billaba had been beautiful in her heart, and he missed her fiercely. He sometimes wondered what she would think of his family he had found, odd as it was to be a Jedi and family man all in one.

~You survived, padawan. You are every bit the Knight I saw.~

The voice was hers, but he was certain it was a wistful wish in his own heart to hear such words.

"Tell us about her?" Hera encouraged, a soft entreaty to pull him into the now, but to share the past that he had hidden for so long.

"Depa Billaba, Master of the Council, was an exceptional Jedi," he began, unlocking one more cage on his heart, as he shared the woman he had loved as his teacher with the family he had found.


End file.
